Illidan Stormrage
"Betrayer... In truth, it was I who was betrayed. Still, I am hunted. Still, I am hated. Now, my blind eyes can see what others cannot. That sometimes the hand of fate must be forced! Now go forth... unleash the tides of Doom... Upon all those... Who would oppose us." Illidan Stormrage "petturi" on entinen night elf (nykyisin demonin ja yöhaltian risteytys) joka teljettiin vankilaan yli 10000 vuotta sitten. 3. sodan aikana Illidan vapautettiin taistelemaan demoneja vastaan, mutta hän imi itseensä Felwoodin korruption takana olleen Gul'danin kallon demonisia voimia, joiden vaikutuksesta hän muuttui puoliksi demoniksi. Illidan tunnetaan myös Burning Crusaden päävastuksena. Illidan majailee Black Templessä joka on 25 hengen raidi. thumb Historia Illidan Stormrage syntyi kultasilmäisenä, mikä merkitsi Night Elfeille (yöhaltialle) suurta tulevaisuutta. Sitä tulikin, mutta ei myönteistä. Illidanin veli, Malfurion Stormrage osoitti kärsivällisyyttä ja päättäväisyyttä druidiopinnoissaan,kun taas Illidan oli liian äkkipikainen Druidiksi. Illidan osoitti suurta voimaa taian käytössä. Muinaisten sota Kun korkeasyntyisten petturuus paljastui ja Muinaisten Sota alkoi, Illidanin oma veli Malfurion käski jättää korkeasyntyisten kanssa taian käytön. Hän lopetti sen ja seurasi veljeään. Hänestä tuli myöhemmin kuuluisan yöhaltija kenraali Kur'talos Ravencrestin oikea käsi ja siihen aikaan hän oli suuri sankari. Hän oli myös rakastunut Tyrande Whisperwindiin, niinkuin myös hänen veljensä Malfurion. Illidanista tuli ylipappi Latosiuksen kuoleman jälkeen Moon guard nimisen ryhmän johtaja. Tämä ryhmä koostui niistä harvoista EI Quel'dorei syntyisistä henkilöistä vaan Kaldorei yöhaltijoista. Kuitenkin Satyri Xavius, kuningatar Azsharan neuvonantaja ja Sargerasin lähetti korruptoi hänen mieltään, koska tiesi hänen heikkoutensa: rakkaus Tyrandeen ja hänen riipuvaisuus taiasta. Hän kasvatti Illidanin mieleen asioita kuten: Tapa Malfurion niin saat Tyranden sydämmen. Illidan kuitenkin tiesi, että Tyrande valitsisi Malfurionin. Hän ei tajunnut miten hän pystyi ajattelemaan niin karmivaa asiaa kuten tappaa veljensä. Kuitenkin jonkin aikaa tämän jälkeen Illidan vaihtoi puolta ja liittyi Korkeasyntyisiin ja Palavaan Legioonaan. thumb|Illidan Muinaisten sodan aikaan Maailman pirstoutuminen (Sundering) Illidan haki audienssia itse Sargerasilta ja hän myös sai sen. Hän lupautui hankkimaan Demoninsielun, jonka hullu lohikäärme Neltharion oli luonut ja pettänyt muut lohikäärmeet, ase joka oli saanut jopa Sargerasin vasemman käden Archimonden vapisemaan. Sargeras oli mielissään tästä, ja antoi Illidanille "lahjan". Hän poltti Illidanilta silmät päästä ja asensi hänelle tatuoinnit. Hänen voimansa kasvoivat tästä. Hän lähti yhdessä kapteeni Varo'thenin kanssa hakemaan demoni sielua lohikäärmeen mahtavasta luolasta. Mutta sitä etsiessään Malfurion oli löytänyt sen ja Illidan riisti sen omalta veljeltään. Hän vei sen Sargerasille, joka aloitti itsensä kutsumisensa Azerothiin. Tämän jälkeen Illidan kuitenkin petti Legioonan ja palasi yöhaltijoiden puolelle. Malfurion ja Illidan käyttivät demoninsielua yhdessä Sargerasia vastaan, mutta Illidan vajosi vanhoihin kuiskauksiin. Hän oli hetken koomassa, mutta heräsi lopulta. He saivat luotua portaalin, joka imi demonit takaisin Twisting Netheriin. Lopulta myös Sargeras imeytyi pois. Sen jälkeen Ikuisuuksien kaivo alkoi räjähtää ja syntyi Maelstrom. Hyjal-vuori ja Illidanin lahja Illidan varasti kuitenkin ennen kaivon tuhoa seitsemän pulloa kaivon vettä. Niissä oli suuri maaginen voima. Hän kaatoi Hyjal-vuorelle kolme pulloista ja sinne syntyi uusi Ikuisuuksien kaivo. Tämän takia hänet vangittiin maan alle 10.000 vuodeksi. Lohikäärme aspectit siunasivat kaivon ja siihen syntyi maailman puu. Yöhaltijoista tuli taas kuolemattomia. Kolmas sota (Warcraft3: Reign of chaos) Illidan oli vankina maan alla tuhansia vuosia ja lopulta Tyrande tuli vapauttamaan hänet, koska hän voisi olla hyvä liittolainen Palavaa Legioonaa vastaan, joka oli palannut. Malfurion kuitenkaan ei tykännyt tästä. Illidan sai kuulla Arthasilta Gul'danin kallosta, joka korruptoi Felwoodin metsää. Hän tappoi demonit, jotka vartioivat sitä ja imi kallon voimat itseensä. Hänestä tuli puoli demoni, puoli yöhaltija. Hän tappoi demoni komentaja Tichondriuksen. Sen jälkeen Tyrande ja Malfurion tulivat paikalle ja tästä syystä hänet karkoitettiin. Sodan jälkeen (Warcraft3 Frozen Throne) Illidan oli saanut tehtävän demoni komentaja Kil'jaedenilta tuhota Frozen Throne, johon Kalmakuningas oli vangittu, koska Kalmakuningas oli pettänyt Legioonan. Illidan lähti etsimään Sargerasin silmää (viimeistä jäännöstä Sargerasin avatarasta, jonka Aegwynn hautasi temppeliin) Tämä temppeli sijaitsi saarella, jonka Gul'dan oli aikaisemmin nostanut meren pohjasta. Se temppeli kuului Suramarin kaupunkiin. Ironista kyllä, se oli sama kaupunki, jossa Illidan syntyi ja asui lapsuutensa. Illidan löysi Sargerasin silmän Gul'danin muistojen avulla. Hän käytti sitä Northrendiin, jossa Kalmakuningas oli, mutta Malfurion ja Maiev Shadowsong estivät sen. Malfurion oli raivoissaan, koska Tyrande oli kuollut kun he olivat metsästäneet Illidania. Verihaltijoiden Prinssi Kael'thas Sunstrider kuitenkin kertoi Malfurionille, että Maiev oli huijannut hänät ja Tyrande ei ollutkaan kuollut. Saman tien Malfurion ja Illidan lähtivät etsimään häntä. Illidan pelasti hänet epäkuolleilta ja tämän takia Malfurion päästi hänet menemään ja Illidan kulki portaalin läpi Ulkomaihin (Outland)... Ulkomaiden herra Illidan oli saanut nyt kaksi uutta liittolaista Nagat (korkeasyntyiset, jotka olivat muuttuneet käärmemäisiksi olioiksi) ja Verihaltijat ( Azsharan "Pettäjät" Dath'remar Sunstriderin johdolla joista tuli korkeahaltijoita ja myöhemmin verihaltijoita. He sulkivat Ulkomaiden portaalit, jotka Ner'zhul oli avannut ja hyökkäsivät Mustaan Temppeliin (Black Temple), jossa Palavan Legioonan agentit olivat ja he kukistivat kaikki demonit siellä. Lopulta kaatui suuri Pit lord Magtheridon. Illidanista tuli Ulkomaiden herra. Mutta suuri palava pilvi lähestyi Mustaa temppeliä... Kil'jaedenin antama tehtävä Kil'jaeden löysi Illidanin vaikka hän oli paennut Kil'jaedenia Outlandiin. Hän oli raivoissaan, koska Illidan ei ollut tuhonnut Frozen Thronea. Illidan lupasi jälleen tehdä tehtävän ja pyysi anteeksi. Kil'jaeden hyväksyi sen ja häipyi. Taistelu Frozen Thronesta Illidan, Nagat ja Verihaltijat lähtivät Northrendiin. Siellä he kohtasivat vitsauksen (Scourge). Illidan taisteli Arthasia vastaan ja hävisi hänelle ja hänet vietiin takaisin Outlandiin. He olivat epäonnistuneet jälleen. Kil'jaedenin raivo ei ole kuitenkaan vielä iskenyt Mustaan temppeliin...